Loneliness
by Neku Raito
Summary: La première fois que tu es apparu devant moi, je n'y ai pas cru. Mais que penser lorsque ces apparitions, du moins, tes apparitions se faisaient fréquentes au point de m'arracher de ma meurtrière solitude ? Réalité ou démence, peu importe tant que tu étais face à moi.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fic est née lors d'un soir d'insomnie, je me tâtais vraiment à la poster, qui lirait un truc déprimant ? Eh bien si vous êtes là, je dirais : vous ! Je me suis donc jetée à l'eau et tant pis si ça ne plaît pas, moi au moins je me serais déchaînée. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Ce soir là je me souviens qu'il tonnait dans ce désert habituellement silencieux et sec, la pluie ruisselait de partout s'arrêtant parfois sur mon visage contracté, peut-être venaient-elles prendre la place de mes larmes qui refusaient de se jeter hors de mes yeux qu'autrefois tu disais aussi pétillants et bleus qu'une mers claire et agitée. Tu sais, à ce moment là ils étaient aussi froids que de la glace, bien sûr que tu le sais, tu me l'as toi-même dis. Tout ça c'était de ta faute, du moins, je crois. Au fond... Est-ce que je peux t'en vouloir ? Tifa dit que tu m'as sauvé la vie, je la crois, mais ça aurait pu se passer autrement, j'en suis persuadé.

Tu sais, quand sous les rafales de pluies j'ai entraperçu ta silhouette j'ai faillis vomir tellement mon cœur s'était renversé, ce n'était pas la première fois mais cette en cet instant tu avais paru vouloir venir vers moi, ça n'était pas un nouvel au revoir, non, tu venais à moi.

Non, je n'avais pas pleuré. Je savais que la démence qui m'avait quitté un bref instant me regagnait peu à peu, étais-tu réellement là ou étais-je rebute au point de concevoir une vision de toi ? C'est évident que j'ai finis par avoir la réponse à cette question.

Je t'avais simplement regardé sans ciller, le visage impassible alors que mon cœur était dans un grand huit, tu me souriais, oui de ce sourire que j'aime tant, si éclatant quoiqu'un peu sot.

Je restais debout en ta compagnie dans la tempête.

« - Non. » Avais-je murmuré.

Tu avais haussé un sourcil, indécis.

« - Non, non, non. »

Tu t'éloignais insensiblement de moi, ton doux minois n'affichait plus aucune sensation, plus aucun sentiment. Tu redevenais mort derechef, et moi cette fois-ci je restais seul debout dans la tempête. Je n'avais pas non plus pleuré, ça n'était pas la première fois que je te perdais et que tu emportais mon cœur, ma main placée au niveau de ce dernier, je me souviens avoir tenter de le sentir une fois de plus vivant, qu'il me fasse mal tel qu'il me faisait souffrir jadis.

Le néant, c'était tous ce que j'avais ressentis, pas même un pincement au coeur.

* * *

Micro, micro, micro chapitre en effet, les premiers seront tous plus ou moins aussi courts que celui-ci, ce n'est qu'une façon de mettre la fic en place. En échange, la suite arrivera rapidement !

A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour la suite, d'autant plus que je viens de nouveau avec un micro chapitre, j'en suis désolée !

Cora : Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil, et ça fait plaisir de lire ça. Contente d'attirer un tant soit peu la curiosité :). Bien que je ne pense pas "bien écrire", je dois certainement faire des fautes d'inattention partout et me tromper de mots parfois, mais merci. Ca n'est pas plus joyeux pour le moment.

Incarndu91 : PS - Je ne réponds plus par MP aux personnes qui possèdent un compte, la plupart du temps les personnes ne le voit pas ou ne répondent pas. Donc, merci ça fait plaisir de voir une jolie review comme la tienne, je ne m'attendais pas à serrer le coeur de quelqu'un. La suite n'est pas plus joyeuse, mais peut-être serais-je gentille au point de faire une happy end, qui sait ?

* * *

C'était un rituel, à chaque nouvelle livraison je me stoppais à cet endroit, celui où tu as laissé ta vie pour moi. J'en étais conscient, que ça ne me rendait triste et nostalgique, seulement je ne pouvais n'empêcher de revenir encore, et encore.

Aujourd'hui je pense que ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose, après tout autrement ne nous serions probablement jamais revus.

Notre dernière rencontre m'avait plus que chamboulé à l'époque, à un tel point que je n'avais pu remettre les pieds face à ton épée, je revivais sans discontinuer ta mort à travers mes rêves, du moins plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

« - Cloud, monsieur Sato s'impatiente, il souhaiterait recevoir sa commande au plus vite. »

Je me souviens l'avoir à peine regardée, j'étais retourné dans mes songes quand bien même Tifa continuait de converser seule.

Je devais impérativement me remettre en question, ma dégénérescence mentale me tournait la tête, voir un mort ne devrait pas m'empêcher de continuer de vivre, du moins c'est ce que j'avais pensé.

D'un regain d'énergie presque oublié j'avais réussi à me lever de la chaise sur laquelle j'avais trouvé refuge quelques heures plutôt. J'avais rassuré Tifa d'un hochement de tête. Puis j'étais allé rejoindre ton épée avant de déposer la commande de ce monsieur Sato, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

Ca serait te mentir si je te disais ne pas avoir espéré te voir lors mon arrêt.

Tu ne m'étais pas apparu, alors je m'étais dis que peut-être, je ne te reverrais jamais, puis je m'en suis voulu.

« Et si j'y avais cru la dernière fois, serais-tu resté auprès de moi ? »

* * *

Tant de temps d'attente pour si peu, je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée. On se revoit pour la suite, l'inspiration ne manque pas, il suffit juste de mettre en forme, c'est déjà plus que compliqué bien que une bonne partie de l'histoire est déjà ficelée. Je me donne du courage sous cette lourde chaleur de me mettre à la suite au plus vite !

A bientôt chers lecteurs, et laissez-moi une petite review, ça me donnera du courage ~.


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis combien de temps je ne suis pas venue sur ce site ? Je ne me souviens plus, bref, j'étais prise de remords alors je vous ai écris ce petit chapitre vite-fait avant d'entamer sérieusement la suite, bien que ce chapitre soit aussi important je n'ai pas eu le temps de le continuer, la suite sera donc dans le prochain chapitre ! Et donc encore une fois, je vous offre un tout petit chapitre, et je m'en excuse ! Ca commence enfin :)

Incarndu91 : C'est surtout que je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le courage de me faire pleurer moi pour la fin ahah ! Mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûre pour la fin, elle n'est pas du tout consolidée pour le moment :). C'est tout à fait ça ! Eh bien, je compte la faire entièrement cette fanfiction, avec l'espoir que je n'aurais plus de choses qui me bloqueront de nouveau dans la vraie vie pour passer mon temps sur l'ordinateur à vous écrire la suite !

Cora : Tant que la fanfiction ne commence pas vraiment à proprement parler, les chapitres sont courts, ils se rallongent enfin d'ici le prochain chapitre ! En espérant que l'on me laisse le temps d'écrire ahah. L'histoire s'installe vraiment, tu vas voir que dès ce chapitre j'abandonne un peu le récit et rentre dans l'histoire, on y rentre totalement dans le chapitre suivant. En tous cas tu es super gentil(le) !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Indécis, j'ai regardé ta main tendue vers moi, mes yeux ont voyagé le long de ton bras musclé parsemé de quelques veines vertes visibles, ils sont passés le long de tes clavicules pour remonter dans ton cou puis sur ton visage, plus précisément tes deux orbes bleues.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Tu as souris, ensuite tu m'as montrer à l'aide d'un signe de tête que ta main attendais toujours la mienne.

« - Tu n'es pas vraiment là. Je suis totalement fou, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tes sourcils se sont froncés, t'offrant un air sérieux.

« - Prends ma main ! » Furent tes seuls mots avant de te remettre à sourire.

Ta voix à jamais enjouée, j'en étais tombé directement amoureux lorsque que nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois. J'ai toujours admiré ta constante béatitude.

J'ai finis par céder, ma main tremblante et incertaine s'est lentement dirigée vers la tienne, puis se sont retrouvées dans un choc électrique.

Un instant plus tard tu me laissais à nouveau seul, tel un animal apeuré j'avais zieuté autour de moi d'un œil vif.

Le vide.

Ni plus, ni moins.

Etait-ce là l'intérieur de mon esprit ? Rêvais-je ?

« - Te souviens-tu ? »

Je me retournais cherchant d'où provenait ta voix, malencontreusement elle semblait venir de toutes parts.

« - Je me souviens de toi, Zack. »

Tu as ris.

« - De quoi te souviens-tu ? Si tu laisses le passage de ma mort de côté. »

J'ai levé un sourcil d'incompréhension, pourquoi me demandais-tu ça à un tel moment ?

_Alors comme ça tu veux entrer dans le SOLDIER ?..._

_Vivez vos rêves._

« - Cloud, arrête-toi là . N'est-ce pas donc éphémère de penser à ce genre de choses ? Tu as besoin de te souvenir seulement des bonnes choses. »

Des bonnes choses ?

« - Oui Cloud, mon prénom ne se résume pas simplement à des mauvais souvenirs. »

Désolé Zack, je ne vois vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé de bien depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

« - Je vais t'aider un peu. »

M'aider ? Encore ?

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

« - Je n'ai pas peur. »

« - Menteur ! » Ris-tu.

Je me sentais partir de nouveau, on m'aspirait. C'est comme si tout à coup ta main était revenue dans la mienne, si chaude, elle était vraiment dans la mienne, pourtant je ne la voyais pas, comptais-tu m'accompagner ?

« - Zack, où va-ton ? »

J'attendis patiemment ta réponse qui tardait désespérément trop.

« - Zack ? »

« - Je te l'ai dis Cloud, je vais t'aider à te remémorer seulement, et uniquement les bons souvenirs. »

Mettre l'évidence et la douleur de côté, montrer son dos à ce qu'il a bien pu se passer en mal, bien sûr que je n'étais pas en accord avec ceci. Mais je t'ai tout de même suivis, après tout, cela n'était peut-être qu'un simple rêve.

* * *

Eh oui, je suis un brin sadique, je vous laisse quand l'histoire commence enfin ahah ! Je vous revois à très bientôt - je l'espère -.

Malgré ce retard, ai-je le droit à des reviews pour me motiver ?


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'excuse déjà du faux espoir que je vais vous faire, ce message est important mais ne contient pas la suite de cette fanfiction. J'ai malheureusement été trop occupée ces derniers temps pour écrire orz. Dur dur ~ Je mets cette fanfiction de côté et je ne sais même pas si j'y retoucherais un jour, je vais faire une autre fanfiction qui raconte directement le passé de Cloud et Zack sans passer par tout une période déprime et blablabla, j'ai envie de faire sourire mes deux/trois lecteurs en ce moment ahah ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure, et... Si vous avez le courage guettez à la venue de ma futur FF.


End file.
